Strawberry Fields Forever
by Orangepeel88
Summary: After Bella leaves home to escape her mundane life, she runs into people who will change her life forever. One will test her in ways she never thought possible, but will he be able to make her stay with him? Written for the Crayola Contest, please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's character's.**

***This story is AH and AU, I wrote it for the Crayola Contest, and as you can see from it's length, I got a little carried away. The contest was that I received a color and had to base a story around that theme, my theme was Wild Strawberry. Please read the whole thing, I know it's long, but I really liked how it turned out.

* * *

**

Strawberry Fields Forever

My mother always used to call me a dreamer and my father, when he spoke that is, called me his little escape artist. Apparently when I was young, before my mom and dad called a ceasefire and split up, everywhere they took me I would run. Never too far, and never for any particular reason, but always far enough not to be found or seen. Once my mother told me that when I was a baby she put me in my play pen and went into the other room to finish making dinner before my father came home, when she came back however, I was gone. After my dad came home to my distraught mother, the police were called, and a neighbor knocked on the door. The neighbor said that I was simply sitting in her front yard pulling off these tiny baby strawberries from her garden. One would never expect a person to remember such early years in one's life, and I don't remember freeing myself from my playpen prison, or walking to my neighbor's house, but I do remember those strawberries, the bright red color that seemed to jump out of the darkness the night had brought. Those were my first steps…

…And they have lead me here. The drugs weren't mine, and neither was the car I was picked up in. Funny thing is, I'm here rotting in this jail cell not because of the drugs, but because of that car, the cops pulled me over and ran the plates, the name on the registration apparently didn't match mine. In the end, like most teenagers facing punishment, I blame my parents.

"Swan…" A man's voice called from a place far from my range of vision, "Bella Swan…" The same man called again coming into view through the thick iron bars. Everyone else in the cell with me looked around at each other, trying to locate the person the large man in the scary police uniform wanted so badly, until all eyes rested on me. "Ah, here you are. The Chief said you looked like a girl scout, and with that description I could have spotted you a mile away."

"Sir?" I asked confused. I looked down at myself and wondered why I could look the way I was being described, over the past six months have been through so many ups and downs, there is no way I looked anything like what I did before. I could have defiantly been categorized as a girl scout back then.

He escorted me down the long hallway with no windows, just large closed doors. He ushered me inside a moderately lit room with a steel table and two chairs on either side. It amazed me how close the cop shows I used to watch on prime time t.v were to the real thing, the similarities from that interrogation room to this one was uncanny. He sat me down in the chair that faced the large mirror I knew was only a mirror to me, and as he sat down in the other chair he opened a manila folder and started rifling around through the pages. "So Miss Bella Swan, how does a girl from Forks Washington, second in her high school class, accepted to Brown University, end up in a stolen car all the way out here in New York?"

I had to admit I was a little taken aback when I heard him list all of my "Achievements" like that. "Does it say all of that in there?" I asked with a smirk, a little embarrassed.

He gave me a little smile, "Not really, we're not the FBI Miss Swan. You came up on a missing persons list from Forks; you're dad's the Chief of police there right?" I nodded, "Yeah, I talked to him on the phone, he gave me most of this."

"So what now?" I asked and waited for the worst. My mind raced around judges and hearings and jail time.

"Well first I'd like to have some answers to those questions I had. Why did you run."

"I guess it's just something I needed to do…"

* * *

"…Bella Swan…Bella Swan…Bella Swan…" With each time the principle said my name the crowd grew more and more aware of my absence. Whispers started and gasps were heard through out my classmates and the proud parents that sat in the crowd. Finally the principle moved on to the next name, "Carrie Timbers," he announced and a young woman walked up onto the stage and picked up her diploma. He made it through the rest of the ceremony without another hitch and wrapped it up in the classic tone, "I present to you the class of 2009!" Everyone threw their hats in the air while my parents clapped haphazardly for the children who were not theirs.

After the applause ceased and everyone went their separate ways, my parents each rushed to their separate homes to look for me. At each one they would find a note, they both would say pretty much the same thing "It's nothing you did", "I love you very much", "I call as soon as I know where I'm going", and "Please don't worry." In fact the only thing that differed from one to the other was I had to tell my dad to stop taking my mom's crap, and I had to tell my mom to remember that my dad's silence does not equal her filling up that silence herself. I ran partly because of them, there unwillingness to see each other's side, the constant fights; but mostly I left because of myself, they expected so much of me, wanted me to do well like most parents do, and I let myself fall into a reality of mediocrity. A week before I left my mother came into my room as I was studying for finals, she told me she missed the way I used to look out of the window, always expecting something to happen. I wasn't ready to stop dreaming, I wasn't ready to settle.

Two years ago my dad surprised me with a car, it wasn't much, but it was a nice. The muffler had fallen off and there was more rust on it than paint, but it only stalled every once in a while and was great on gas. Having said that it was no surprise at all that three days into my wonderful journey, that car that equaled my freedom was now smoking and making weird noises like running water. I was in the middle of Kansas somewhere, pulled over on the side of the road banging my head against my car over and over again, when a school bus pulled over to the side of the road in front of me and a man stepped out. The bus was white with black spots that tried really hard to resemble a cow with the words "Milk Maids" painted in red across the side, the man that stepped out looked just like a cowboy from a John Wayne movie. His jeans were tight, his boots were high, and his hat was large; he was very tall and very handsome, his chiseled jaw and broad shoulders lead my eyes to the button down flannel that was working really hard to stay closed. I gave him a quick wave to say thank you before he got to position and I could thank him face to face; but he didn't even look over at me. He walked over to where the bright green grass met the asphalt and started fiddling with his pants. He started to pee and let out a moan that let me know he was probably holding it in for a very long time. I felt uncomfortable staring at him, but I just couldn't look away.

"I'll take a picture for you," He said with a smirk as he turned his head and saw that he had an audience, "So you can remember this moment forever and ever."

"Sorry," I said and turned back to my car. This was great, the first person I meet on the road and I look like some sort of pervert.

"Car troubles?" He startled me when I looked over and saw he was standing right behind me.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. She sputtered for a while and then she started to smoke, and now she leaking everything." I said looking back at my car.

He popped open the hood and stuck his head in the smoke. He coughed for a minute before he re-emerged, "Yep, you're not going anywhere," he said. He outstretched his hand to shake mine, "The name's Emmett."

"Bella," I said back and took his hand.

"We can take you somewhere…somewhere with a phone?" He had kind, jovial eyes, but the lessons all children learn about taking rides from strangers kept ringing in my head. I was stuck, there was no way around it, if I called my parents my trip of freedom would come to a screeching halt.

He helped me with my bag and escorted me onto the bus, when I stepped inside my eyes scanned the graffiti and Christmas lights that adorned its walls. Pictures of pin-ups and quotes from punk lyrics could be found everywhere you looked. The bus wasn't a bus anymore, school children would not be allowed on this. There were five girls scattered around the bus which had been outfitted much like a tour bus, complete with bunk beds and a couch with a t.v. in the front. Emmett walked up behind me and started making the introductions, "Cool huh?" he said motioning to the walls of the bus.

"Are you some sort of rock band or something?" I asked.

He smiled big and all the girls started to laugh, "No, not a rock band, we're a roller derby team."

"Roller Derby?" I asked confused.

Everyone went silent and looked angry, "It's a legitimate sport. We may not be the NBA but we have fans." Emmett said defending something he must take very seriously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I've just never heard of roller derby before."

"Don't mind him, he gets a little edgy when someone reminds him how small we are on the professional sport totem pole," Said the girl sitting on the couch playing Mario Kart on an ancient Nintendo 64, "Hi, my name is Rosalie."

"Bella…" was all I could muster, I was stunned by her beauty. Her long brown hair rippled from her head like a waterfall only to be crushed on the rocks of her delicate shoulders. Her eyes were piercing even though she wasn't even looking at me. She continued playing her game like nothing was going on around her, like some little hitchhiker girl was standing in her bus staring at her. As I looked once more around the bus I noticed that all of these women were gorgeous, none so much as Rosalie, but still stunning and far beyond the beauty I was used to in Forks.

After trying to sit next to Rosalie and receiving a very cold and angry look, I sat on one of the bunk beds not already occupied and Emmett came to sit next to me, "Sorry about that my wife can be a little rough around the edges sometimes."

"She's your wife?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, well we got married kind of young. She was a model for my father's agency and when I saw her I just couldn't look away."

Just when I was thinking "how cute" one of the girls on the bunk bed chimed in, "Yeah, and then she opened her mouth." Everyone started to giggle.

I looked over at Rosalie, who did not look amused, "I will stomp you into the ground so hard you'll end up in china," she sneered, and without even looking at the girl who insulted her, gave a little smirk and continued playing her game.

"She had a little bit of a temper, and the modeling thing wasn't letting her frustration get out in the right way. We went on a shoot together for some sort of pantyhose or something and the theme was roller derby. She was curious and we caught a match later that night, she fell in love with it. Beautiful women kicking the shit out of each other for a trophy, she was in heaven." Emmett explained.

"I guess I can understand needing a change." I said.

"So what's your story, your plates said you were from Washington State, what are you doing in Kansas?" Emmett leaned back against the wall like he was expecting some sort of long story, but I didn't have one. I told him about my mediocre parents and my mediocre school, I told him almost everything about my mediocre life (which took all of about five minutes). When we pulled up to the nearest gas station he looked at me, "so…"

I just looked out of the window, I didn't want my journey to end so prematurely, "so…"

"I thought this would happen," He said cryptically, "Look, a roller derby team is made up of five players and a coach."

"I get it, you don't have any room for me, I wasn't expecting to…"

"You wanna be a stand in?" He said with a smirk.

"A stand in?" I asked confused.

"Roller derby is a very tough sport, players get injured a lot, if we teach you the game, do you think you would be able to stand in if some one got hurt." He asked, but I didn't have a response. Was this what I was looking for? "So you can stay on the bus, we'll feed you and house you for home games, what do you think?"

I thought it was an excellent plan, this was exactly what I was looking for, adventure, danger, excitement, I got all of that with them. I learned their game and became one of the family, Rosalie even gave me a roller derby name after my first match, Faye Tality. About a month after they picked me up Rosalie sat me down and was looking uncomfortable. She never talked much to me, besides giving me my name, she never seemed to like me. "I have a favor to ask," she said looking down like she was ashamed.

"Name it," I replied hoping this would be the thing that breaks the barrier between us.

"I have a little problem, you know how we were supposed to be going to New York for the next away game?"

"yeah…" I said after I realized she wasn't going to continue talking until I responded.

"Well we got accepted to go to New Mexico for the nationals and can't make it to New York." She said trying to hold back her smile, for all of Rosalie's attitude and fervor, she really did enjoy what she did. Every ounce of her was sucked into the game every time she put those skates on.

"That's amazing," I said kind of confused, this didn't really sound like a problem.

Emmett walked into the room and sat down next to Rosalie, "Did you tell her yet?" He said nudging into her.

"Yeah I heard, we're going to nationals, I'm so excited," I said seeping with exuberance.

"So I guess you didn't tell her," He said back to Rosalie.

"I was getting to it before you cut me off," She snapped at him, "We need you to not go to New Mexico." She said to me.

I have to admit I was a little saddened by this, "I thought I was doing better, I mean I know I could be more aggressive, but I'm really working on it."

Rosalie reached forward and grabbed my hands, something I was not expecting, "Bella, I know you've been trying, it's not about that. You're too nice for this sport, that's one of the reasons we chose you, we trust you Bella."

"Trust me for what?"

"We need you to go to New York when we go the New Mexico and deliver a package to my sister." She said this with a solemn tone.

"Your sister?"

"She's sick, I get medicine for her at a cheaper rate then deliver it to her once a month. I can't go this month, but Emmett trusts you."

"How will I get there?"

"My brother," Emmett said, "he will drive you to New York on his way back home?"

Just then a man walked in that completely took my breath away. His dark brown hair would have been down to his chin if it was sticking up wildly in all directions and his honey brown eyes looked down at me with an intensity that burned at my soul. His shirt was a little too big for him, but the four undone buttons bearing his perfect chest made up for that in seconds. "Edward…" He said with an outstretched hand.

"Bella…" I stammered, I still couldn't catch my breath.

"I hear your going to be tagging along with me to New York," His voice was smooth and rhythmic; every word that came out was like a song. With our hands still linked he pulled me to my feet and started to escort me to the door, enamored with delight I let him lead me until my back was turned on Emmett and Rosalie.

I stopped Edward from pulling me further and turned to the couple that sheltered me for months, "What was the second reason?"

"You're a girl scout, if we tell you not to look in the package, you wont." Emmett responded.

"Will I see you again?' I asked knowing the answer before I said it.

"Just don't look in the package." Rosalie said not looking at me.

Edward continued to pull me out of the room and into what I was assuming was his car…

* * *

"…Nigel M. Forrester." The cop said looking through his papers again.

"Excuse me?" I said back confused.

"97 Ford Escort registered to Mr. Forrester, stolen 3 days before you said you took off with this Edward guy."

"Like I said, I just assumed it was his," I said back a little too snotty.

"So what were the drugs…" He asked, pressing for more information.

"They were right about me," I said with a laugh, "I am a girl scout…"

* * *

"…You're not even the littlest bit curious," Edward said looking into the backseat where the package laid untouched.

"Nope," I said back without looking at him or the package.

"Emmett was right about you, you are a girl scout."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said back with acid on my tongue.

"I meant no offense by it, your honest and shy, you'll keep your word." He said looking at me with kind eyes.

"He said that about me?" I knew Emmett liked me, but I had no idea he was so fond of me.

"yeah all that… and more." He said with a smirk.

"What else did he say?"

"Look who's curious now," He said teasing.

"Come on, just tell me."

"He said that you were beautiful," With that I had to look at him, and his face turned a wonderful shade of red.

"You think I'm beautiful?" No one had ever thought of me like that, I was always the friend.

"That's what Emmett said, not me." He was trying to cover his tracks, I wasn't going to let my first real compliment go so fast.

"But you said Emmett was right about me," I said poking his side.

"My brother tends to exaggerate a lot, even lie sometimes. After meeting you, I'm forced to think that my brother, for once, was telling the truth." He took my hand in his and looked over at me to see if it was okay, I gave him a girlish smile and wrapped my fingers around his.

We drove non-stop for a day and a half, taking turns driving and sleeping, until finally he woke me for my turn and I just couldn't do it. The shifts were all about five hours, but that night, on the second day, I was starting to wear thin. We still had about a day to go before we reached our destination, and we both agreed one good nights sleep would empower us to truck on through till the end. We were on some scenic byway that at night looked like something out of a horror movie with axe murderers and no motel in sight. Edward got out of the car, opened up the hatchback, and folded down the backseat; he re-arranged it so we could lay down comfortably and called for me to join him.

I walked to the back of the car and looked up into his honey brown eyes, "Together…" I said apprehensive, "we're gonna sleep back here together."

"Don't worry I won't take advantage." He said giving me that smirk I had come to love. We climbed in and took our positions as far from each other as possible in the small space. Tension started to grow in my stomach, and my heartbeat became rapid with anticipation and fear. An animal howled in the night and made me jump, my hands started to shake and I realized I was not getting any sleep, not like this. "Come here," Edward said and opened up his arms for me. I gave him a scared look and he knew I couldn't do it on my own. He pulled me to him and wrapped me up in his large warm arms, "Feel my heart beat, the steadiness of it. Let it calm yours and lull you to sleep." I listened to his heart and felt my own slow in pace, and after the butterflies in my stomach stopped flapping their wings I fell asleep in his embrace.

I awoke the next morning with the sun's beams heating my face. All night and he did not move an inch, with his arms still wrapped around me, I laid there and let myself dream once more; of things I still wanted to do, of a life I still wanted to live. One of adventure and excitement, but here I lay willing to forgo all of my hopes and dreams of a life well lived for a simple life clinging to _his_ embrace. No, I will not give up my world for the first passing glance; I owe myself more than that. I pulled up his arm that wound around me and shifted myself from his warmth, as I sat up and got out of the car an almost crippling pain came upon my stomach when I couldn't feel his touch anymore. Trying not to think, I jumped into the driver's seat and started on our journey once more.

"Good morning," He said jumping up to the passenger's seat, "Sleep well?" I didn't respond, I wanted to with every fiber of my being, I wanted to tell him of his warmth and comfort, but my lips remained closed; speech was sucked from my voice box. "Okay," he said taken aback by my silence, "I guess not. Were you not comfortable, did you get cold?" I still didn't respond, "Bella we got another 24 hours before we reach New York we can't just sit here in silence." With a smirk I turned on the radio, he was trying to be cute but it wasn't going to work. He flipped the radio back off, "fine, if you don't want to talk to me then I'm just going to have to talk to you and you're going to have to listen." He waited for me to say something, to stop him from what was about to become constant incessant rambling, but I didn't, I couldn't. I made the leap to run again, I had the courage to leave home and all that was familiar, I was not going to let myself be sucked into his charm, his good looks, the way he makes my feel…No!

And so he talked, from beginning to present he told me the story of his life. I rolled my eyes when he talked about his father and his expectations, he was the rebel in the family, but the way he explained himself made him sound childish. I cried when he told me of his first love that ripped out his heart and left him feeling empty. I laughed when he told me how he fumbled upon his new home, a hippie commune that grew fields of wild strawberries. He talked all morning, afternoon, evening, in fact the only time he stopped was when we switched driver's and I fell asleep, when I woke up he continued his story, or maybe he never stopped.

I have to say that the silent treatment wasn't really working, the more he talked the more I was drawn into him. Our similarities intrigued me, he was a dreamer too, not for adventure however, he longed to be free of his father who expected him to take over the family business. Unlike me he wasn't a runner, even now he regrets leaving the way he did, but he found something he liked and he is very much in love with his new home.

"Turn left here," he said pointing to a dirt road just as we passed the "welcome to New York" sign.

"I've been meaning to ask you something?" I said breaking my silence.

"She speaks…speak again bright angel." I gave him a weird look to go along with his weird comment, "Romeo and Juliet…" I smirked, "anyway, what did you want to ask me?"

"Why me? If you were already going to New York, why did they send me?"

"Oh that's an easy one, I thought you were going to ask me if I was taken, which I'm not by the way," He said putting his hand on mine.

"Just answer the question," I snapped back pulling my hand from his.

"Emmett doesn't trust me, he thinks that because I live where I live, with the people I live with, that what we were delivering would not make it to its destination." He started biting his nails like he was nervous.

"Speak English," I said confused.

"I live with hippies Bella, and what medicine do you think Rosalie can't simply ship to her sister with Cancer?"

I looked back into the backseat, "Is that marijuana in that package?" I said in a whisper, like someone could hear me and arrest me just for saying its name.

"Yeppers," He said nonchalantly, but when he saw my face he changed his tone, "Look Bella, it's no big deal, Rosalie's sister is terminal, nothing is really helping. Pot is the only thing that dulls the pain without dulling the person."

"I don't like this, we could get into a lot of trouble with this," I said paranoid.

"No worries, Rosalie has done this time and time again, and since we don't smoke it, there really isn't any reason for anyone to suspect us." He handed me a slip of paper, "this has Alice's address on it, it should only take you an hour or so to get there."

"You're not coming?" I asked a little heart broken.

"This is the end of the line for me my dear Bella, I hope to see you again," He flipped the sheet of paper over in my hand, "This is my address here, in case you're ever in the neighborhood." And with that he got out of the car and started walking down the dirt pathway until the green forest engulfed him.

I drove to the location on the paper he gave me, and walked up the stone steps. I have to admit it wasn't what I expected, it was an old vinyl shop and when I walked in Strawberry Fields by The Beatles was playing. A woman walked out from behind a beaded curtain, "You must be Bella," She said and outstretched her hand, "I'm Alice, Rosalie's sister."

"Hi," I said back and took her hand, "How did you know it was me?"

"Well you are holding my package, and Rosalie described you."

"Oh did she, what did she say?"

"She said you looked like a girl scout." She said with a smirk, and I couldn't help myself, I laughed the hardest laugh I have ever laughed, my whole body shook.

She pulled me into a huge hug that lasted for what felt like hours, and though she was the one who initiated the embrace, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, like squeezing too hard might break her. Like her sister, she was a classic beauty, her slender frame and flowing clothing was parallel to seemingly wise yet playful personality. She escorted me to the back room where the store's break room was, there sitting at a table was a man who was no older than twenty three but as he got up from the table to introduce himself, seemed much like an old man in temperament. Alice introduced him as Jasper, her husband, and ushered me to the table where he poured me and his wife some tea.

We talked for awhile, she was very interested in what her sister was doing in the rough and tumble world of roller derby, but she was more so interested in me and why I was the way that I was. I told her the story of my first steps, to which she gasped and laughed at, but a certain part of her just didn't understand. "Why run?" She asked me after our second cup of tea.

I though about it for a moment, and realized I didn't have an answer for her, "I don't really know. It sounds selfish to say I simply want to, but I really can't think of a logical reason."

"You know they say that running away is just the romanticized way of finding what you truly desire in life," Jasper said whimsically.

"Who says that?" Alice said jokingly.

"People," Jasper responded.

"What people?"

"Me," he said starting to laugh, "But in all seriousness, have you found it yet Bella?"

"Have I found what?" I answered.

"What you were looking for…"

* * *

"…I didn't give him a proper answer; I shrugged off the question and continued drinking my tea."

The cop started to look at me more interested than ever before, "You found it didn't you, it was Edward right?"

I looked around the dimly lit room once more and realized that maybe it wasn't exactly what I set out to find, but what I felt that one night when I fell asleep in his arms, was exactly what I wanted; more than an exciting eventful life, I just wanted him. My mind began to race with questions, what if I never see him again, did I still have that piece of paper he gave me with his address, what if I don't get out of here, what if when I do he's not waiting for me, what if he found someone else?

I believe the officer started to notice my anxiety and he cleared his throat throwing me back into reality, "alright, you can go as soon as your father gets here to pick you up."

"What do you mean I can go, not that I'm not grateful mind you, but I just told you how I trafficked drugs across state lines in a stolen car. How can you just let that slide?" I was shocked, I didn't want to make him rethink his decision, but I was curious.

"Well your father is the chief of police in Forks, and I believe you when you said you didn't know that the car was stolen," He gave me a smile, stood up, and started unlocking my handcuffs, "Besides, this is New York City, we have plenty of other things to do besides punish a straight A student who went on a little adventure. You didn't use the drugs, and we have the car back with a couple of extra miles on it; I don't really think you're a danger to society."

As soon as the handcuffs were off I launched myself at the officer and threw my arms around his neck, "Thank you…Thank you so much."

He led me out of the interrogation room and out of the main building to wait for my father. I stood there for a moment and put my hand in my back pocket where a piece of paper folded around my fingers; I pulled it out and looked at his beautiful handwriting. I knew what I had to do, "I appreciate everything you have done for me today sir, but…"

He cut me off, "Make sure you call you're dad when you get there, I'll tell him where you went, just make sure he knows you're safe." I kissed him on the cheek and ran to the street to catch a cab.

* * *

The cab dropped me off at the end of the dirt path where I had left Edward a few weeks before. I walked down the path enveloped in tall green trees with moss and random furry creatures congregated on the sides. The wind whipped through my hair and I could smell something sweet in the air. The trees broke in front of me and I gazed out at an enormous field of thousands of small shrubs with tiny red balls sticking out of the sides and down a mile through the center was a large ranch style house painted white with red shutters. He talked about these fields, about waking up in the morning and looking out of his window to a view of a sea of green with freckles of bright vibrant red. The strawberries were now in full bloom and massive in size once I started to walk down the path to the ranch. Then in the distance my eyes focused on him, his wild hair and oversized shirt bent down in the fields picking the beautiful read droplets from the green sea. Without thinking my body responded to the sudden pounding in my chest and my feet began to run with every ounce of energy I had inside to get to him as fast as I could. As his figure got larger and larger…closer and closer, my mind raced and I lost my footing falling hard on face. He must have heard my yelp before I hit the ground, he was at my side in moments, pulling me up to him and looking into my eyes with the intensity of the sun on a hot summer's day.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" He said, the smile growing on his face with every syllable.

"I'm tired of running, I left home for an adventure, for some sort of excitement in my otherwise mundane life; but I was also was running from a future that seemed to be going on quite well without my approval. I found what I was really looking for, and I'm done running." A single tear ran down my face as he bent down his head and linked our lips. Though it may have been the first time, I felt so comfortable intertwined with him that it felt like we were made to be joined in such a way; and there amongst the bright red of the wild strawberries I felt both my feet and soul rest in one place, the right place, the only place.

_Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see.  
It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out.  
It doesn't matter much to me._

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.  
Strawberry Fields forever._

**

* * *

Thank you all for reading, and like I said earlier, this is for the Crayola Contest courtesy of LittleNessie12. Please vote for it (if it ends up coming down to that), if not, at least tell me what you think. I had to scale it down a bit cause the contest called for a one shot, so a lot of what I had planned for Bella was left out. Again thank you for reading, and let me know what you think (good or bad). **


End file.
